callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 99
The Type 99 is a Japanese weapon used during World War II. It is an improved version of its predecessor: the Type 96 light machine gun, and was inspired from the Czechoslovakian ZB vz. 26 light machine gun (like the British Bren), and was also an evolution of the Japanese Type 11 light machine gun. Kijirō Nambu designed the Type 99, like many other Japanese firearms.The weapon's greatest change compared to its predecessor is the use of the 7.7 mm Arisaka cartridge in place of the weaker 6.5 mm Arisaka round. As in the Imperial Japanese Army bayonets were widely used, the Type 99 light machine gun has a mount for one. Call of Duty: World at War The Type 99 is one of the weapons the player automatically gets when he unlocks the "Create-a-Class" option (until that, you can use it from the default classes) and has fair accuracy and a somewhat high rate of fire. It also has very low recoil, and its damage should be noted as well. It is sometimes used for covering fire in the multiplayer, but the Type 99 can easily hold its own ground. It has a major flaw in its sights, since the magazine is a major obstruction of the player's view, it is difficult to aim. For this reason, the bipod attachment is very ineffective to utilize, but the increased accuracy is still helpful. The bayonet attachment provides useful CQC prowess as the bipod would be rather useless and it is the only MG to have the Bayonet attachment. When using the iron sights the gun's magazine obstructs much of the players view making it much harder to track a target. On another note, the Type 99 has a relatively long reload. As such, one should attempt to keep track of his/her ammo count during a heated battle. The Type 99 is a rare, but powerful weapon used by the Imperial Japanese Army during the Pacific Campaign. It is very annoying if played on veteran or hardened difficulty, as its users are extremely accurate and can tear the player or even entire groups of marines to shreds. When playing campaign mode, soldiers wielding this weapon should be in your mind. This gun is rarely found in the middle of the Pacific Campaign. When getting to the final Japanese missions like at Breaking Point and Blowtorch and Corkscrew, it becomes almost as common as the Type 100 SMG. It is a good, even potentially great, gun when used in the hands of a skilled player. The iron sights aren't great, but it is still easy to kill opponents due to its good rate of fire and great power. The accuracy is increased when used with the bipod and also comes with a Bayonet, the only Machine Gun that can do so. Triva * The real-life Type 99 could have a telescopic sight attached to the right side of the gun. * This weapon makes its Nazi Zombies debut in Der Riese and can be obtained from the wall or Mystery Box * It is the only MG to have a Bayonet on it, though in real life, the bipod had a bayonet attached already. * It looks quite similar to the Bren Gun of previous Call of Duty games; this is due to their shared ancestry, as both are derived to some degree from the Czech ZB vz/26. * It fires the same ammo as the Arisaka rifle, yet it has lower damage and cannot share ammo with it in the game. * It has an ammo counter system on the bottom of the magazine that does not work in game; the real machine gun's counter easily broke. * The real Type 99 was sometimes equipped with a folding monopod under the stock, which is not seen in-game. * In Single Player, this gun may rip soldiers apart, yet in online play this is not possible. The same goes for the FG-42. *The Type 99 actually has lower recoil with the bayonet on. This may be caused by the weight of bayonet on the gun. Image:type99_5.png| Image:type99iron_5.png|Ironsight Category:LMGs Category:Japanese Weapons Category:DS weapons